


(I've Had The) Time of My Life [VID]

by angelsaves



Series: vids [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: A vid about the epic love story of Mark Messier and Wayne Gretzky, set to "(I've Had The) Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing. I regret nothing.





	(I've Had The) Time of My Life [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> runs 3:32.

[(I've Had The) Time of My Life](https://vimeo.com/235405875) from [angelsaves](https://vimeo.com/user43618022) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: dirtydancing

[download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1box6k1syrkio4v/time%20of%20my%20life.mp4) (55 MB)


End file.
